Barbara Morse (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , , ; partner of Hawkeye; associate of Dr. Wilma Calvin | Relatives = Susan Morse (mother); Ben Morse (brother); Hawkeye (Clint Barton) (ex-husband); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York. formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; formerly mobile; Ashley Crawford's apartment, Milwaukee, Wisconsin (GLA HQ); Georgia Institute of Technology | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; former counter-terrorist agent, private investigator, government operative, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, biologist | Education = Ph.D. in biochemistry. | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = San Diego, California | Creators = Len Wein; Neal Adams | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Barbara "Bobbi" Morse attended the Georgia Institute of Technology, specializing in biochemistry. Upon completion of her Ph.D., she was admitted onto the Project: Gladiator team under Dr. Wilma Calvin. She was also Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D. She traveled to the Savage Land with Dr. Paul Allen, with whom she was involved in a sham engagement on S.H.I.E.L.D. orders due to (correct) suspicion that he was involved with A.I.M. In Florida, Allen was destroyed by Man-Thing, who was once Barbara's colleague, Dr. Theodore Sallis. With Ka-Zar, she traveled to New York and helped defeat Victorius, who had taken a sample of Super Soldier Serum from Sallis and Calvin's experiments. Barbara's penchant for taunting her opponents in battle earned her the code name of "Mockingbird", though not before she had spent a short period as a costumed operative called "the Huntress". Morse was a freelance agent when she met Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, when he was temporarily serving as chief of security for Cross Technological Enterprises. During this time, they were kidnapped by Crossfire, who wanted to use hypnotic ultrasounds to force superheroes to kill each other. Hawkeye and Mockingbird defeated Crossfire, but Hawkeye suffered hearing damage due to the villain's ultrasound technology. Hawkeye and Mockingbird eventually eloped. When Hawkeye returned to active duty as an Avenger, the Vision, then Avengers chairman, appointed him to head a new branch of the team based on the West Coast. Hawkeye chose Bobbi as one of his team members, along with Iron Man, Wonder Man, and Tigra. Clint and Bobbi served as the motivating force behind the team. Lost in the Past One of the western team's most fateful adventures had Kang the Conqueror scatter them across time. They encountered an Old West vigilante gang consisting of the Phantom Rider, Two-Gun Kid and Rawhide Kid, and joined with them to fight a large criminal outfit headed by the evil Iron Mask. The Phantom Rider came to believe that Mockingbird was a goddess, and since he was one with the spirits, that she should be his. After they had vanquished Iron Mask's gang, the WCA decided to try going back to the time of Kang's reformed self, the Pharaoh Rama-Tut, in order to try and get themselves home. Just before leaving, the Rider kidnapped Mockingbird and rode away. With the rest of the WCA in ancient Egypt, Mockingbird was given an Indian love potion and temporarily forgot her old life and fell in love with the Phantom Rider, who revealed his secret identity as Lincoln Slade. However, Two-Gun and Rawhide were on his trail, determined to recover Barbara. They found the two, but Mockingbird, under the influence of the potion, fought them alongside Lincoln, and she and the Rider escaped. However, as time passed Mockingbird began to slowly fall out of the influence of the potion, and when Two-Gun showed up in a makeshift Hawkeye outfit to jog her memory, she finally broke from Lincoln's influence. She implied that Lincoln had raped her — having had intercourse with her while she was drugged — and rode off to kill the Phantom Rider. Two-Gun and Rawhide were alarmed, knowing the good the Rider had once done and not wishing to kill him, only to see him brought to justice. Mockingbird told them the fight was hers alone, and Two-Gun reluctantly held Rawhide back from following her. Mockingbird confronted the Phantom Rider on a mountain peak he held sacred and in the fight that followed, Lincoln Slade fell from a cliff. He managed to grip the edge of the cliff with his fingers, but in the slickness of the rain that was coming down at the time, he was losing his grip. Mockingbird stood and watched him fall, doing nothing to save him. There was some justice in this, but it also broke the Avengers' code of no killing. Back to the Present Eventually Hawkeye returned to bring Mockingbird back to the present with the rest of the WCA, as the local Indians buried Lincoln in a cave tomb. The couple separated after Clint learned of these events through Phantom Rider's spirit. Along with Tigra and Moon Knight (who had joined after helping the rest of the team in Egypt), Bobbi left the team. They briefly formed a more proactive splinter group; thwarting the High Evolutionary (with aid from Bill Foster) and battling the Night Shift. Meanwhile, the spirit of Lincoln Slade continued to torment Bobbi in the present day. Lincoln Slade's great-great-grandson Hamilton had discovered his ancestor's tomb and become a modern-day Phantom Rider. Lincoln's spirit possessed him, and while doing some good in the world (founding the Rangers for instance]), this new Phantom Rider began to haunt Mockingbird in revenge, and had caused Hawkeye to learn the circumstances of his death. Bobbi tracked down Hamilton Slade (who had no memory of his exploits while possessed), assaulting and nearly killing him before being stopped by Moon Knight. Realizing Hamilton too was a victim, Bobbi sought out Hellstorm and Hellcat to help her exorcise him. Upon performing the ceremony, the onlookers were shocked to see two spirits rise from Hamilton — that of Lincoln, as expected, but also that of Carter Slade, his great-great-uncle, the original Phantom Rider, whom Lincoln had taken over for when the former met an untimely death. Carter's spirit had recognized the madness that afflicted Lincoln even in death, and was battling Lincoln's spirit for dominance within Hamilton as he knew that possessing poor Hamilton and leaving him with no memory of events was wrong. Carter's spirit eventually subdued Lincoln's and when Daimon Hellstrom was prepared to banish Lincoln's spirit forever Carter agreed to go with him, to forever end his brother's menace. However, knowing that Carter's spirit was a force for good and did not deserve banishment, Hamilton Slade, at the exact moment of banishment, willed Carter's spirit to enter his body, transforming him again into the Phantom Rider. After this, Mockingbird parted ways with her fellow ex-WCAers, with Tigra returning to active duty and Moon Knight returning to New York. Mockingbird remained an Avenger, but only in reserve capacity. The rift between Bobbi and Hawkeye grew when Mockingbird proved instrumental in a plot by several world governments to abduct and dismantle the Vision for his near-takeover of the world, giving them access to the Avengers Compound (although she had aborted the plan before anyone was truly harmed). Hearing that a Midwestern-based team was using the name "Great Lakes Avengers", Hawkeye took Mockingbird along with him to investigate. After determining that these "impostors" had no malicious intent, Clint and Bobbi took it upon themselves to train this neophyte crimefighting team. In the wake of the Avengers receiving a United Nations charter, both active teams were revamped. Bobbi received only one vote (from USAgent, who was himself cut) to become an active member. She and Hawkeye still remained at arm's length. Bobbi, as a former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., was among those called in by Colonel Nick Fury to help him decommission old S.H.I.E.L.D. outposts and technology after shutting the organization down in the wake of the Deltite Affair. This paved the way for the foundation of the second, U.N.-sponsored incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Operation Galactic Storm (during which Bobbi was part of the team of reservists who remained on Earth), the West Coast team and Vision encountered Ultron once again. This time he was accompanied by his latest "mate", Alkhema, whose brain patterns had been based on Mockingbird's. Alkhema, however, turned on Ultron, and the Avengers won the day. Clint, who had recently re-assumed his Goliath identity, managed to reconcile with his estranged wife at this time. When Mockingbird was captured by Satannish the Supreme, the AWC embarked upon what would be their last mission. The team battled the combined forces of Satannish and Mephisto. During their escape, Bobbi was killed by Mephisto. Shortly thereafter, the Vision disbanded the West Coast team. After death, Bobbi's soul had apparently become trapped in Mephisto's Realm. While there, she was occasionally able to help other heroes. She fought alongside fellow Avenger Hellcat in the Arena of Tainted Souls, and kept company with dead Great Lakes Avengers. Return After the climactic battle between the Skrulls and Earth's heroes, the individuals replaced by Skrull agents were revealed to be alive and well, including Bobbi. She was apparently one of the first people captured and replaced, with this occurring some time between the start of her relationship with Clint and her apparent "death." The returned Mockingbird then joined her estranged husband and his teammates in the New Avengers. Bobbie formed her private spy organization, the World Counterterrorism Agency, or WCA. She was joined on her first mission by her husband, Clint Barton, as Ronin. After Norman Osborn was replaced by Steve Rogers, the Avengers teams were reorganized and Bobbi joined Luke Cage's team. She and Clint separated after a particularly intense WCA mission involving a new Phantom Rider. Over the Edge During a confrontation with Superia she was grievously injured. To save her life Clint had Nick Fury inject her with a formula that was a functional combination of the Infinity Formula and the Super Soldier Serum. Secret Avengers Mockingbird joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own Avengers team. During a mission to murder the Scientist Supreme of A.I.M., Bobby was left on A.I.M. Island with no memory of how she got there, and had to impersonate an A.I.M. agent during her involuntary stay for months. She was discovered, and brainwashed into siding with A.I.M., being one of her first actions the murder of her fellow teammate Taskmaster. Bobbi managed to break from the control and was rescued by her fellow teammates. During a fight against Yelena Belova, Mockingbird used her holo-camouflage on her in order to disguise her as Mockingbird and have her shot by A.I.M. instead of her. She was, however, found and confronted by Andrew Forson. Bobbi fought and defeated him, and left to live under the radar along wtih Daisy Johnson and Bucky Barnes. | Powers = Super-Human Enhancements: Due to the formula she was injected with, Bobbi has a degree of Super-Strength, with an unknown upper-limit, strong enough to dent steel with her bare hands, and Enhanced Agility. Her aging process has been slowed down. | Abilities = Biochemist: Bobbi is skilled in biochemistry. Skilled Acrobat: She is a talented acrobat. Master Martial Artist: Bobbi is skilled in multiple martial arts and several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including kung fu and Tae Kwon Do. She is known to be extremely dangerous when fighting in close quarters. She is also familiar with a wide range of weaponry. Skilled Spy: Mockingbird is well-versed in espionage. She also speaks fluent Spanish. | Strength = Mockingbird possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Mockingbird is farsighted, requiring contact lenses for reading. She now wears glasses with corrective lenses. | Equipment = Mockingbird's glasses have night vision | Transportation = Quinjets, sky-cycles, formerly: S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. | Weapons = Mockingbird's Battle Staves. | Notes = Morse's first appearance was intended to be in a Len Wein/Neal Adams story in Savage Tales #2 (intended for mid-1971). This story was presented in flashback in Astonishing Tales #12 after she had been appearing since the sixth issue. She took on the Mockingbird identity in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #95. | Trivia = * Mockingbird's thought patterns and personality are used by the sadistic machine known as Ultron to create his second robotic 'wife', Alkhema. * Mockingbird is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent level 6. | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Barton Family Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Infinity Formula Category:Chemists Category:Weapons Expert Category:Morse Family Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Acrobats